In case of operation with subsea facilities for transportation of fluids, particularly fluids viscous and/or containing organic residues, one of the problems to be faced refers to obstruction in pipelines, due to the deposition of those materials onto the internal walls of the pipelines, caused by the temperature differential between the fluid transported and the environment.
It is well-known that, in regions of larger water depths, the temperature of the water reaches nearly 5.degree. C. Therefore, the larger the temperature differential, the larger shall be the problems, since the tendency towards the formation of deposits shall increase, leading to full pipeline obstruction.
One alternative to overcome this problem consists of applying a pressure differential between the extremities of the pipeline with the purpose of forcing the fluid flow. However, when said pipelines are too extensive, the possibilities of utilization of the method become unfeasible, whether from the technical point of view, due to the dimensions of the equipment, or from the economic point of view.
Another known alternative consists of adding to the fluid being carried a special additive or solvent, so as to maintain the organic residues in solution.
A third alternative to prevent or minimize the formation of residues at the pipeline walls includes the maintenance of said pipeline walls heated, so that the temperature differential between same and the environment be sufficient to ensure the fluid flow.
This invention includes this last possibility, combining it, if required, with the use of special solvents for the fluid being transported. The technical problem to be overcome, however, consists exactly of finding a form of introducing electricity in the subsea pipelines, particularly when these pipelines are already installed at some hundreds of meters of depth.